1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices for controlling fluid flow. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a thermal by-pass valve assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many fluid flow systems, it is necessary that the flow path is directed according to the temperature of the fluid. HVAC and drive trains are examples of systems that direct fluids based on fluid temperature. These systems require the fluid to be directed in a by-pass path when the fluid is below a certain temperature. Once a threshold temperature is attained, the fluid is then directed in a designated “working” path. The art cries out for a reliable, uncomplicated valve arrangement to accomplish this flow scenario.
The related art is replete with valve arrangements that employ a by-pass function. Examples of the aforementioned related art are cited and identified in the accompanying IDS. However, none of the cited and identified inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose a by-pass valve arrangement as will be subsequently described and claimed in the instant invention.